Chapter 1 Punishment
by Imohsalik
Summary: What happens when someone new enters the IY gang? Will new romances be stirred? Will new romances begin? Will some be broken? R&R to find out.


Chapter 1:Punisment!

InuYasha sat in his usual spot, in his usual mood, in this unusual world, staring at a clock. He reached forward and pressed a button, that caused it to make sounds he couldn't quite understand, and the pain in his ears was unbearable in the morning. The upside was that it got on Kagome's nerves so she would have to come up and talk to him. Otherwise she was talking away all day with Sango, the demon-exterminator that joined them along their journey to find the Shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. They talked about clothes and boys and other things that, to InuYasha, seemed stupid and unnecessary to talk about. Miroku was sitting beside him spying on Sango, wondering what a "New Years Party" was, and why you had to get gifts for the one you loved and not tell them who is was from. Miroku decided maybe he should get something for Sango, but she would know it was from him if he got her something. During Christmas he was supposed to be her Secret Santa and he got her a talisman. She knew immediately who it was from and he felt dumb. But then again she had given him some prayer beads that he now kept close to his heart.

They had once belonged to Sango's mother. Sango's mother had been a female monk, the first in history. But when she found Sango's father she gave up her monk's life and lived in the village, but after Kohaku was born, a disease spread through the women in the village. Sango's mom caught it and died 5 days after getting it, Kohaku was 2 and Sango was 9. Miroku remembered this story and decided, should he ever get his wish for a child, he would pass the beads throughout his family and pass the story so others would know of Sango The Demon-Slayer.

Miroku was jolted out of his thoughts by the "Alarm Clock." InuYasha was pushing the buttons on it trying to turn it off. Miroku shook his head as Kagome and Sango stomped up the stairs to punish InuYasha. InuYasha gave a small squeak, jumped out the window, and ran to hide behind the Sacred Tree, leaving Miroku looking at the Alarm Clock. A very angry Sango and Kagome stomped up the stairs. Sango glared at Miroku and got ready to slap him, which wouldn't be a new thing for him, since he was always blamed for things InuYasha did, after InuYasha ran away. "Wait!" He yelled, "It wasn't me! It was InuYasha, again!" He slowly moved backwards from Sango's raised hand. "Oh...alright I won't hit you, yet." Sango glared at Miroku as he reached up and poked her in the side. "Gaining wait, Sango?" This time he had gone to far! Sango reached back and slapped him. He looked at her like an innocent child being punished. "It's your fault you had to comment on something that isn't real!" Sango told him once she noticed the look on his face. "Yeah, isn't real, my staff." He mumbled. Sango grabbed his staff and got ready to break it I half. "Your staff wont exist once I am done with it, just like this fat that you say is there, but isn't." She growled at him through clenched teeth. "Sango, calm down, he is just being a guy. Guys love to annoy us girls, and if the succeed they go tell their little buddies, and they add points to a piece of paper. The object to them is to get the most points." Kagome told Sango as she walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Oh, alright." Sango murmured as she threw the staff at Miroku. He wasn't looking and it hit him straight in the face. He gave a groan and fell on his back, staff stuck to face, and his nose bleeding. "Oh, good job Sango, he gets extra points for getting knocked out." Kagome told her sarcastically. "Really? It's not like I meant to, anyway." Sango said as she kneeled by Miroku. "No, I am just joking, they really get points taken for getting knocked out. After all they wanna annoy you, not get killed by you." She giggled along with Sango at that last joke. Sango gently pried his staff off his face and took a napkin off Kagome's desk. "Can I use this?" "Yeah, it's not mine, it's InuYasha's anyway. I need to wash it for him before he has a fit." She told her as she walked to the door. "Let me see what's in the wash anyway, I need to start some clothes." She told Sango as she walked out the door. Sango began slowly doctoring his nose, when his mouth started bleeding. As Sango lifted him up, she heard something rattle in his robe, that sounded exactly like beads.


End file.
